What is christianity
What is Christianity not? Here are some ideas from scripture. Christianity is not just something we do, but something Jesus did for us. Romans 5:8 "But God commendeth his love toward us, in that, while we were yet sinners, Christ died for us." Christianity is not intended to make us better people; Jesus makes us new people. 2 Corinthians 5:17 "Therefore if any man be in Christ, he is a new creature: old things are passed away; behold, all things are become new." Christianity is not just pie in the sky when you die, it is the kingdom of heaven in our hearts. Luke 17:21 "Neither shall they say, Lo here! or, lo there! for, behold, the kingdom of God is within you." Christianity is not a Sunday affair. Its a daily love affair with Jesus. Matthew 22:37 "Jesus said unto him, Thou shalt love the Lord thy God with all thy heart, and with all thy soul, and with all thy mind." Christianity is not a heavy burden, Jesus' burden is light. Matthew 11:29-30 Jesus said in: "Take my yoke upon you, and learn of me; for I am meek and lowly in heart: and ye shall find rest unto your souls. For my yoke is easy, and my burden is light." Christianity is not just a way of life to be practised - it is a gift of life to be nurtured. Romans 6:23 "For the wages of sin is death; but the gift of God is eternal life through Jesus Christ our Lord." Christianity is not earned through good works. Its a free gift. Ephesians 4:8-9 "For by grace are ye saved through faith; and that not of yourselves: it is the gift of God: Not of works, lest any man should boast. Christianity is not a new start in life. It is a new life to start. Romans 6:4 "Therefore we are buried with him by baptism into death: that like as Christ was raised up from the dead by the glory of the Father, even so we also should walk in newness of life." Christianity is not western or eastern, It from above, through Jesus in heaven above. Ever wondered what is Christianity? John 3:31 "He that cometh from above is above all: he that is of the earth is earthly, and speaketh of the earth: he that cometh from heaven is above all." Christianity is not about "arriving" it's about "journeying" with Jesus. Matthew 16:24 "Then said Jesus unto his disciples, If any man will come after me, let him deny himself, and take up his cross, and follow me." Christianity is not simply a lifestyle, It is living and dying for Jesus. Mark 8:35 For whosoever will save his life shall lose it; but whosoever shall lose his life for my sake and the gospel's, the same shall save it. Christianity is not a culture, Christianity is transcultural. Mark 16:15 "And he said unto them, Go ye into all the world, and preach the gospel to every creature." Christianity is not a philosophy or outlook on life, its looking to a living Jesus. Hebrews 12:1-2 "Wherefore seeing we also are compassed about with so great a cloud of witnesses, let us lay aside every weight, and the sin which doth so easily beset us, and let us run with patience the race that is set before us, Looking unto Jesus the author and finisher of our faith; who for the joy that was set before him endured the cross, despising the shame, and is set down at the right hand of the throne of God." Christianity is not brain-washing, but the washing away of sins in Jesus blood. 1 John 1:7 "But if we walk in the light, as he is in the light, we have fellowship one with another, and the blood of Jesus Christ his Son cleanseth us from all sin." Christianity is not a bunch of do's and don'ts. It is love, life and liberty through Jesus Christ. Galatians 5:1 "Stand fast therefore in the liberty wherewith Christ hath made us free, and be not entangled again with the yoke of bondage." Christianity is not hereditary. It is an inheritance we receive by faith in Jesus. Colossians 1:12 "Giving thanks unto the Father, which hath made us meet to be partakers of the inheritance of the saints in light." Christianity is not always an easy walk but an eternally rewarding one. Matthew 5:10 "Blessed are they which are persecuted for righteousness' sake: for theirs is the kingdom of heaven." Christianity is not a fairy tale, a myth or fable. It is a fact its witnesses even died for. 2 Peter 1:16 "For we have not followed cunningly devised fables, when we made known unto you the power and coming of our Lord Jesus Christ, but were eyewitnesses of his majesty." Christianity is not something hidden, private or kept personal, it is something that shows. Matthew 5:14 "Ye are the light of the world. A city that is set on an hill cannot be hid." Christianity is not one of many possible religious options. Jesus is the only way! John 14:6 "Jesus saith unto him, I am the way, the truth, and the life: no man cometh unto the Father, but by me." 1 Timothy 2:5 "For there is one God, and one mediator between God and men, the man Christ Jesus;" Christianity is not denying reality, but debunking deception and discovering true reality. Titus 3:3 "For we ourselves also were sometimes foolish, disobedient, deceived, serving divers lusts and pleasures, living in malice and envy, hateful, and hating one another." Christianity is not dependent on race, colour, sex or background. All are one in Jesus. Galatians 3:28 "There is neither Jew nor Greek, there is neither bond nor free, there is neither male nor female: for ye are all one in Christ Jesus." Christianity is not an excuse for our sins, but freedom from servitude to sin. Romans 6:6 "Knowing this, that our old man is crucified with him, that the body of sin might be destroyed, that henceforth we should not serve sin." Christianity is not a get rich quick scheme, but contentment in all situations. Hebrews 13:5 "Let your conversation be without covetousness; and be content with such things as ye have: for he hath said, I will never leave thee, nor forsake thee." Christianity is not all the answers on a silver platter. Its receiving Him who has the answers. John 6:68 "Then Simon Peter answered him, Lord, to whom shall we go? thou hast the words of eternal life." Christianity is not a crutch, its a life support machine. 1 John 5:11-12 "And this is the record, that God hath given to us eternal life, and this life is in his Son. He that hath the Son hath life; and he that hath not the Son of God hath not life." Christianity is not just for the life hereafter, but life in abundance here and now. John 10:10 The thief cometh not, but for to steal, and to kill, and to destroy: I am come that they might have life, and that they might have it more abundantly. Christianity is not primarily churchgoing, ceremonies, creeds or conduct. It is Christ in you. Colossians 1:27 "To whom God would make known what is the riches of the glory of this mystery among the Gentiles; which is Christ in you, the hope of glory:" Christianity is not a new religion, it is fulfilment of the promises made to Adam & Abraham. John 8:58 "Jesus said unto them, Verily, verily, I say unto you, Before Abraham was, I am." Christianity is not momentary emotional experience, it is a lifetime commitment. Matthew 10:22 "And ye shall be hated of all men for my name's sake: but he that endureth to the end shall be saved." Christianity is not something you are born into. it is being born again in spirit. John 3:3 "Jesus answered and said unto him, Verily, verily, I say unto thee, Except a man be born again, he cannot see the kingdom of God." Christianity is not boring, It is peace & joy in the Holy Spirit. Romans 14:17 For the kingdom of God is not meat and drink; but righteousness, and peace, and joy in the Holy Ghost. Christianity is not in contradiction with science. Studying Gods creation reveals the creator. Romans 1:20 "For the invisible things of him from the creation of the world are clearly seen, being understood by the things that are made, even his eternal power and Godhead; so that they are without excuse:" Christianity is not irrelevant and is not just ancient history in a book. It is life and godliness. 2 Peter 1:3 "According as his divine power hath given unto us all things that pertain unto life and godliness, through the knowledge of him that hath called us to glory and virtue:" Christianity is not a spectator sport, All Christians are expected to participate. Hebrews 12:1 " Wherefore seeing we also are compassed about with so great a cloud of witnesses, let us lay aside every weight, and the sin which doth so easily beset us, and let us run with patience the race that is set before us," Christianity is not just something you do, it is faith in Jesus. Ephesians 2:8-9 "For by grace are ye saved through faith; and that not of yourselves: it is the gift of God: Not of works, lest any man should boast. Christianity is not just faith, it is something you do. James 2:20 "But wilt thou know, O vain man, that faith without works is dead?" Christianity is not about buildings. It's about souls, "spiritual stones" 1 Peter 2:5 "Ye also, as lively stones, are built up a spiritual house, an holy priesthood, to offer up spiritual sacrifices, acceptable to God by Jesus Christ." Christianity is not about doctrines and denominations, It's a family united by Jesus blood. Matthew 23:8 "But be not ye called Rabbi: for one is your Master, even Christ; and all ye are brethren." Romans 12:5 "So we, being many, are one body in Christ, and every one members one of another" Christianity is not just another institution or organization. It is a living body. 1 Corinthians 12:12 "For as the body is one, and hath many members, and all the members of that one body, being many, are one body: so also is Christ." Christianity is not an escape from fear of death. but faith in Jesus conquering death. Hebrews 2:14 "Forasmuch then as the children are partakers of flesh and blood, he also himself likewise took part of the same; that through death he might destroy him that had the power of death, that is, the devil; And deliver them who through fear of death were all their lifetime subject to bondage." Christianity is not about getting smart, its about getting a new heart. Ezekiel 36:26 "A new heart also will I give you, and a new spirit will I put within you: and I will take away the stony heart out of your flesh, and I will give you an heart of flesh." Christianity is not satisfying self but self denial and self sacrifice. James 1:27 "Pure religion and undefiled before God and the Father is this, To visit the fatherless and widows in their affliction, and to keep himself unspotted from the world." Christianity is not a badge you put on your chest, It is the core of your existence. 2 Corinthians 5:17 "Therefore if any man be in Christ, he is a new creature: old things are passed away; behold, all things are become new." Christianity is not salvation through observing set rules and regulations but faith in Jesus. Acts 16:31 "And they said, Believe on the Lord Jesus Christ, and thou shalt be saved, and thy house." Christianity is an intimate relationship with Jesus Christ